ibleedrainbows69fandomcom-20200214-history
IBleedRainbows69 Wiki
Welcome to the IBleedRainbows69 Wiki iBleedRainbows69 is an artist on Deviantart. She doesn't just draw, she writes as well. She is better known as Zero or Nicole. About Nicole Nicole is a digital artist on Deviantart.com. She draws and writes. Her first picture was a DeviantID, as picture of her fursona, Zero , with a black and blue background with the word iBleedRainbows69 on the top. Nicole has many characters that she draws. Most of them are cats or wolves, but she has a few other species too. Some of them connect to roleplays with her friends. List of Nicole's Characters Zero - A black wolf with blue markings, Nicole's fursona. Spotty - A gold cat with brown markings, Nicole's ex-fursona. Has a strong hatred for Zero . Spirit - A black cat with green markings and an earing shaped as an "X". She is Spotty's clone, but died her fur and has colored contacts. She does not hate Zero . Misty - A dark blue-green cat that is usually seen with Flick , her boyfriend. She currently has a grey feather in her hair. Flick - A red cat with black markings, Misty's boyfriend Viva Flippy - A yellow cat with green marking. He is immature and hyper. Tagerine - An orange cat with light orange markings. He is baby-sat by Misty , and is in love with her, although they are three years apart. Starlite - She is rarely drawn, but is a dark purple cat with stars on her. Virus - A light grey cat with pink and blue lines on her, she has a hatred for Misty , because she is in love with Flick . Royal - A gold bunny with blue hair. He thinks he is the king of the world Techno (Female) - An electric purple wolf/fox with neon green hair and a hot pink paw. She is a dancer. Techno (Male) - A neon green and black wolf/fox. He is Techno's cousin. Splashi - A teal-blue cat with purple spots on her tail Juice - A orange cat with silver markings and hair. She is married to Skittles, a friend's character. Blueberry - A light blue cat. She is Rasberry's sister. Rasberry - A light red, but not pink, cat. She is Blueberry's older sister and Clam's girlfriend. Stardust - A grey cat with black and blue markings. Candy - A white tiger with black stripes. She has rainbow hair, rainbow eyes, and a rainbow tail. She is Raver's girlfriend. Raver - A yellow-green panther with a black stripe down his back. He has a blue star on his forhead that is covered by hair. He is Candy's boyfriend. Clam - A light blue cat with lighter blue swirls that are barely visable. Queen of Hearts (Queen) - A white cat with red highlights in her hair and red markings. She has a heart on her back leg. She hates camping. Angel - A light indigo wolf with blue hair and white wings. Seafoam - A black wolf with yellow and white markings. She has a fish tail and loves swimming. Vector - A black wolf with jet black hair and yellow-green stripes. Dragon - A red wolf with dark red hair and black spikes. Toka - A yellow tiger with black stripes. Lightining's twin sister. She is Misty's enemy. Lightining - A yellow tiger with black stripes. Toka's twin brother. Noi - A brown siamese cat. Isaac - A red-orange fox with amber eyes that always wears a white skull mask. He has a black and grey design on his back. Grayscale - A gray cat with black paws and a black tailtip. He wears a circular white mask. Jerald - A hot pink cat with a white stripe on his back. His twin sister is Jenny. 3-D - A human that is half electric blue and half red. Jenny - A black cat with a pink stripe on her back. She is the twin sister of Jerald. Latest activity Category:Browse